halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireteam Erebus
"Erebus, we have our orders. Now lets go out there and finish this fight!"- Spartan-007 (Sev) Fireteam Erebus is a unit of SPARTAN IIs led by Spartan-007 (nicknamed Sev) and later acquired by the Office of Naval Intelligence Section 0. Before the acquisition the team worked as a SPEC-OPS unit undergoing many highly classified missions and assignments. Members Antonio-007; Male, nicknamed Sev Ezekiel-072; Male, nicknamed Yūrei Joseph-004; Male, nicknamed Ballistic Salove-013; Male, nicknamed Castle History When the SPARTAN II Program was started, Doctor Catherine Halsey interviewed the 75 Spartan candidates. Unknown to all was that ONI secretly inducted 4 extra Spartan candidates to augmentation with only a select trusted few witnessing the procedure. Once these 4 Spartans were deemed healthy and fit for combat they were deployed among many separate units and squads to battle the Insurrectionists only to come back with less then pleasant remarks from their assigned groups. By the time the Human-Covenant War broke out these Spartans were noted as too unstable to work in teams and were unable to work with any other Spartan's due to the nature of their abduction, so they worked alone for the fist 4 years of the war receiving far better results then when they were partnered with others. This stopped in 2529 with the formation of Fireteam Erebus where these 4 Spartans took place in highly dangerous and highly classified missions. During the war the team was given a Human AI designated Maverick for use of the whole team and would often be sent into battle with Echo 419 as a piolet before the Battle of Installation 04. While in combat the 4 seem to work seamlessly with each other unlike when they were partnered with other units and squads, and even preforming better then when they were working alone. Some notable missions being their assassination of high valued targets (HVT), involvement on the planet Dao KI5 where they quelled growing Covenant forces in hit-and-run style combat before being taken off world (this would latter be called Operation Decay), assisting other Fireteams, and while not well known their Operation: Silent Dawn in which they hunted down and silenced former ONI agents and possible New Insurrectionists. They took part in the battles on Dao KI5, and having fought alone as a team they eventually were able to get a Pelican and make it off planet. Once they were rescued they were contacted by Raptor-5, a Section 0 operative, to be informed that they were to now be handled by him and are officially under Section 0 command. With this the UNSC Harbinger (Raptor-5's personal Frigate) was sent to acquire Section 0's new assets via Pelican pickup. After this they were taken back to Earth for evaluation and suit upgrades where they would untimely witness the Prophet of Regret's invasion. Having been deployed along side an ODST squad, Erebus fought in the Battle of New Mombasa in a Search and Rescue mission to recover proper assets, until they were pulled out during it's glassing and was sent to the newly formed Azuno Colony to aid in the fight there. Once done they were extracted and taken back to proper UNSC space. Erebus then made it back to Earth where they did covert and classified mission for ONI Section 0 for further notice. Now with Erebus under their thumb they are sent out to neutralize former ONI Operatives and possible new Insurrectionist cells across UNSC controlled space. After they finished this mission they were stationed aboard the UNSC Harbinger for their next task on an Outer Colony that had went dark after a reported Banished ship crash-landing on the planet. All current missions after the Unity Colony operations are unknown or classified as of this moment. Missions This is a list of all known mission Fireteam Erebus has been on, and their objectives within the Operation. Operation Decay (2550-2552) When the Spartans were alone they carried out high value target assassinations and kill missions. When they officially formed they would go on to what would be known as Operation Decay during The Fall of Reach. They would fight against an identified Zealot, Kus 'Munamai, and his forces that were setting up camps and bringing in more troops. The team would be sent in to destroy these encampments and then are pulled out as soon as they accomplished their goal. On occasion they ran into trouble when Sangheili Generals were or Jiralhanae Chieftains were present with the team suffering minor injuries and needing suit repairs after the extraction was successful. Invasion of Earth and New Mombasa (2552) While Erebus was on Earth being evaluated and reequipped the Invasion of Earth took place. Having been deployed to the ground. They started with the simple objective of holding off Covenant ground forces before being sent to New Mombasa to extract Raptor-5, who had been compromised at his facility by numerous Covenant forces. Upon retrieving him they escorted a wounded Raptor-5 through the city till they held up in an old sports shop and fought off waves of Covenant forces. When they extracted they were able to witness the city being glassed. Azuno Colony (early 2555) With this colony having gone dark after the threat of a rebellion Erebus was sent in to gather intel from an imbedded ONI operative. Upon arrival they found riots and chaos on the streets, and the ONI operative hung up on a pole dead for all to see. After quilling the rebellion and aiding in the installation of a new government they left with another completed mission. The Campaign for Earus (mid 2555-early 2556) This was a major conflict on the colony of Earus against a post-Covenant faction named The Galactic Pact, led by their former enemy Kus 'Munamal. This faction holds nearly all known species as an equal-opportunity faction looking to cause conflict and war. The first operation, Fallen Star, took place several weeks after Erebus' initial insertion; it involved taking out the Pact's ships, mainly targeting their retrofitted CSO-class Supercarrier Deliv''erance. The operation started with the team contacting the local resistance to aid them in a distraction run to a ship, upon boarding Erebus and a team of ODSTs, the Wolf Pack, infiltrate the Pact's blockade and jumped ship onto an old Phantom leaving their previous troop carrier holding a bomb sent directly toward the ''Deliverance. While the bomb found it's target successfully it did not do enough damage to destroy the Supercarrier. However they were able to put it out of the fight for an unknown amount of time giving them and the Resistance time to make small gorilla tactic strikes and combat runs for supplies. Operation Rook would then take place 2 weeks after the strategic success, but ultimate mission failure of Fallen Star. This operation was meant to retake the main capital of the colony and set up a proper base for the Resistance, Erebus, and Wolf Pack. The ODSTs start the initial strike followed by the Resistance fighters and Erebus storming the main building of the capital. After facing heavy resistance and losing many Resistance fighters and 3 ODSTs they successfully repelled the Pact's forces and reclaimed the colonies capital. After they successfully completed Rook, they held up in the city taking it back street by street until they had a majority of the colony back under Resistance control. It was around this time Kus 'Munamal personally led a group of spec-ops Sangheili and captured the Resistance's leader, former Earus colony leader Nancy Ekiert and took her back to the Deliverance. Erebus would have to preform a single man infiltration, once inside the Supercarrier the lone rescuer must preform a search and rescue to retrieve Nancy and return her safely to Earus' capital. Opting to send in Ezekiel, the rest of the Spartans and ODSTs commenced a pincer attack with them on one side of a major camp under the Supercarrier and the Resistance on the other. Once the battle began Ezekiel used a gravity lift that was sending supplies back and fourth between the colony and the Supercarrier and began hi search. After finding her in the prison block they nearly successfully escaped with Ezekiel suffering from a plasma shot to the leg while his shields were down. With enough time in-between operations for Ezekiel to heal, Erebus and Wolf Pack received their next directive: Infiltrate the Supercarrier and kill Kus 'Munamal. The team had gathered the Resistance fighters led an all out attack on the main camp of The Galactic Pact, combating infantry, ground vehicles, and air units until they reached the gravity lift. Sev ordered all other units to stay behind and along with Erebus proceeded up to the ship. Surprisingly as reported by the team they met no major resistance and upon reaching the command deck found Kus 'Munamal waiting alone. He challenged Antonio to a dual providing him with a Type 1 Energy Weapon. In the course of the dual 'Munamal was injured by the Spartan, having his right mandibles cut off before he activated a emergency gravity shut down and vented the Spartans out to the planet's atmosphere. They survived the impact of planet fall and watched as the blockade fled the system. Unity (2557) Once the AI on the colony Unity stopped reporting in, Raptor-5 dispatched Erebus to see the problem and fix whatever was wrong. What no one was expecting was for the Spartans to find the world being taken over by the Flood. Having been inadvertently released by the populace of the colony the parasite was able to quickly spread thanks to the indigenous life of the planet. Once Erebus reported their findings marked the beginning or Operation Outbreak. The teams primary directive was to recover the colony AI, and then confirm any survivors status as healthy and uninfected. Once they made it to the colony and found the AI core they had to report that they were to late, and that the AI had strangely fallen into a deep state of rampancy. With this news they were given a follow-up mission: wipe the AI core and destroy the colony via it's nuclear fusion reactor. Operation Cleanup was underway when the Spartans found a group of survivors. With orders to protect any and all colony personnel they proceeded with their mission of detonating the colonies separate reactors in the 5 separate zones, With all previous goals accomplished they destroyed the colony, and ONI sent in mass incineration of the planet via orbital bombardment by the UNSC fleet Scourge. The system was quarantined and cut off with no one allowed in and now one allowed out. One of the assets acquired from the colony, Taylor Cruz, was inducted into ONI as an operative and would be working with Erebus in the future. Roles Each member has a specific role they follow in the Fireteam, although they can easily fill in for one another should the need arise. Sev Sev was given the role of Team Leader after showing exemplary field awareness and leadership skills. He is considered the most volatile and dangerous in combat preferring to use fear tactics and cause as much pain to the designated enemy as possible. Yūrei Fittingly named the Japanese word for Ghost, Yūrei is the teams reconnaissance specialist, marksmen, and infiltration specialist. Having been formerly a member of Grey Team (as a temporary fill-in member) he was trained specifically for his role. Yūrei has an affection toward bladed weapons and carries a Katana across his back into combat as well as a specially designed kukri with a incorporated holster in his armor at the boot/shin area. Ballistic The explosives and heavy weapons expert. Ballistic always has a good day as long as he can make something blow up; he also is considered the de facto second in command for Erebus. Castle As the "Tank" of the group, Castle is the big dog who takes and withstands the brunt of heavy fire, and dishes it back out equally on the enemy. Not afraid to get his hands dirty, he is also known for his torture and interrogation techniques for enemy intel. ONI Section 0 Acquisition Once Erebus had been noticed by Raptor-5 due to him uncovering their service record he had been working in the shadows to find a way to make them part of Section 0's control. When he finally succeeded in this goal he unexpectedly was appointed as their handler. Since then they have worked well in tandem with each other and have even grown to respect one another. It should be noted that the team did not know that Raptor-5 was actively trying to gain the team for Section 0 and himself to bluster his position. Trivia * Yūrei is jokingly nicknamed Kamikaze by fellow Erebus team mates due to his horrid driving which typically ends up with the vehicle upside-down, wrecked miserably, stuck in a ditch/tree/on a rock/etc... * Ballistic has one eye, having had his left eye removed after infection due to an animal clawing him, surprisingly this does not effect his work as a Spartan. After some time of stubbornness he got a replacement cybernetic * Castle is the newest member of Fireteam Erebus * Sev has a deep respect for John-117 and Thel 'Vadam, the later having developed in witnessing him in combat before the Sangheili-Human Alliance * This Fireteam is based off a team that will/has appeared in the story Halo: Fireteam Erebus ''by Ash_The_Reaper on Wattpad: Sev being the embodyment of the author; and Yūrei, Ballistic, and Castle being based off his friends in real life * Operation: Silent Dawn is the teams most secret operation as it was the first mission assigned by ONI to Erebus; it is also an original operation/story arc in the Wattpad story ''Halo: Fireteam Erebus * The name Erebus derives from the Greek myth of said person where the definition of Erebus states he is "the primeval god of darkness, son of Chaos" correlating with their duty as a secret unit made to cause chaos for enemies anyway they can Gallery Colors do not match actually armor color of Erebus members Sev Yūrei Ballistic Castle Category:AshTheReaper001 Category:Spartan-IIs Category:UNSC Units Category:SPARTAN Category:UNSC